disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristen Bell
Kristen Anne Bell is an American actress, who is best known for her role as Veronica Mars on the / television series of the same name from 2004 to 2007. She reprised the eponymous role in the 2014 film continuation of the series. She starred as Jeannie Van Der Hooven on the Showtime comedy series House of Lies, from 2012 to 2016. She also served as the voice of Cora in the 2009 action film Astro Boy. For Disney, she provided the voice of Anna in the 2013 Disney animated feature film Frozen, and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances. She also voiced Hiromi in the 2003 English dub version of Studio Ghibli's The Cat Returns, and also appeared in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular in 2013. She also starred in the Touchstone Pictures films When in Rome as Elizabeth "Beth" Martin, and You Again as Marni Olivia Olsen in 2010. She also appeared as herself in the Liv & Maddie episode "Ask Her More-a-Rooney", and voiced Priscilla in the 2016 animated film Zootopia. She is married to Dax Shepard, with whom she has two daughters named Lincoln and Delta. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Disney Roles 494090Hiromi.png|'Hiromi' The Cat Returns when in rome08.jpg|'Elizabeth "Beth" Martin' When in Rome princess anna frozen-2048x1536.jpg|'Anna' Frozen franchise ''Disney INFINITY'' series tumblr inline nbuicarSMg1qlr65v.png|'Marni Olivia Olsen' You Again tumblr nyd7kagCCj1ufwyp8o1 1280.png|'Priscilla Tripletoe' Zootopia Gallery Kristen Bell Frozen Behind the scenes.jpg|Kristen Bell behind the scenes of Frozen. Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel Frozen behind the scenes.jpg|Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel, recoding dialogue of Frozen. Kristen Bell singing Behind the scenes.jpg|Kristen Bell recording songs of Frozen. Dax-Shepard-Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell and husband Dax Shepherd attending the 30th Annual Individual Spirit Awards in February 2015. Kristen Bell.png|Kristen Bell attending the 2016 People Awards. Kristen Bell D23 17.jpg|Kristen Bell at D23 Expo 2017. Kristen Bell Josh Gad D23.jpg|Kristen Bell and Josh Gad at D23 Expo 2017. Disney+Princess+Voice+Actresses+D23+EXPO+2017.jpg|Kristen Bell along with other Disney Princess voice actresses, and Sarah Silverman, at the D23 Expo 2017. Trivia *Both Kristen and Idina Menzel (who voices Anna's sister Elsa in the 2013 film Frozen) auditioned for the role of Rapunzel in the 2010 film Tangled. The role eventually went to Mandy Moore, but Bell's audition helped her get the role of Anna.Disney Trivia TumblrKristen Bell: A Hollywood Princess *When given the role of Anna, Kristen was able to make several changes, including the dialogue Anna said when meeting Hans to reflect what Kristen would say in real life.Interview: Kristen Bell, Voiceover Queen, On 'Frozen,' 'Veronica Mars,' & More *One of the reasons Bell was cast as Priscilla in Zootopia may be her love for sloths. She discussed on Ellen how she had a melt down of joy when she got to interact with one for her birthday. References Category:Actresses Category:1980s births Category:Females Category:People Category:American stage actors Category:Producers Category:People from Michigan Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Frozen Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Zootopia Category:Disney Revival Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:American singers Category:Video game voice actors